


Garrick Family Blessing

by Almyrah



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Episode Related, Gen, Spoilers, episode S02E22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almyrah/pseuds/Almyrah
Summary: One-shot. What was Hunter Zolomon thinking at the end of "Invincible." After I watched the finale I couldn't help but thinking, "He knew!" so I wrote this. Major spoilers ahead, so don't read unless you've watched all of season 2Cross-posted on fanfiction.net





	Garrick Family Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Flash, DC, CW or any of its affiliates.

Hunter Zolomon raced through the room to grab his extraordinary target. Everyone in the room seemed apprehensive, like they knew he was coming. He relished in the idea of what their faces would look like, especially Barry's, luckily he'd be able to see it soon. He focused his attention back on the one he wanted. He had seen him before when they had reactivated the particle accelerator, he had recognized him immediately, and it was an added bonus that the man was extremely important to his fellow speedster.

"Tell me I did not just see the future, please tell me I did not just see the end of the world!" he heard Cisco say. It was nice to know that his plan will succeed.

He grabbed the older man from behind in a death grip. Everyone looked at the two of them with fear. Barry's eyes were the widest of them all. Unfortunately, so were Caitlin's, but he had recently learned that he could live with that.

He focused back on Barry. "Our story continues, Flash," Zolomon said in his Zoom voice, and raced to his rival's childhood home. It had only taken ten seconds.

He heard Barry following them soon after. He properly looked at his next victim for the first time since grabbing him. He smiled at the blessing that the speed force has given to the Garrick family. He started to swerve and loop around the city to make it appear like he was trying to lose the Flash.

He entered the house and quickly prepared his victim in another death grip for the show he was about to put on. "Dad?" Barry entered almost instantaneously with them. "Dad?"

Barry walked through the halls until he found the two of them. Barry had stopped when he found him and his father.

"It's poetic," Zolomon said, "returning to your childhood home." He couldn't believe that the man in his arms was the doppelgänger for the man in his cage back on his Earth.

"Jay. Don't do this," Barry said as he walked closer to his dad and his enemy, "Alright, I'm begging you. I'm begging you! Take me, kill me!"

"No!" the man had shouted Hunter's grip.

"Still won't believe me that you and I are the same." Killing Henry Allen would be like to killing two birds with one stone, literally. He would be killing Barry's father, making Barry be more like him, and he'd be killing the doppelganger of a former rival speedster as well.

"Come on." Barry was starting to look distraught.

"Barry, look at me son. Look at me!" Henry said to his son.

"So I'm going to have to make you believe me."

"Whatever happens, you have made me the happiest father…"

Hunter started to lose his composure as Henry Allen said the words he never heard his own father. He almost started to cry, something he hadn't done since he was a child.

"Dad..."

Zolomon regained his composure. "This time, you're gonna watch your parent die just like I did, and it's gonna make you just like me!

"Your mother and I love—"

"Jay!"

Hunter hid behind his victim to hide his face from rival as he once again heard words he hadn't before. He vibrated his entire arm and shoved it through Henry Allen.

"NOOOOO!"

Henry Allen's limp body fell to the floor.

"Dad?" his son asked, then felon his knees next to him with tears running down his cheeks, "Dad! Hey, hey, hey, hey! Look at me. Look at me. Dad! No, please, not again, not again. Dad! Come on. Come on. Come on. Hey, it's alright. No. Dad." The light from Henry's eyes faded, and his son broke down into screams and sobs. "No, dad."

"I told you family was a weakness," Hunter said. This is going to be a remarkable story to tell Jay Garrick, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I just watched the finale not five minutes before I started writing this. When they revealed the true Jay Garrick I couldn't stop thinking that Jay, I mean Hunter knew the entire time, from the first time he saw Barry's dad, so I wanted to write what he was thinking while he was murdering Henry Allen. I know that over fifty percent of my story was literally from the episode last week so, sorry about that.


End file.
